


Mine...all mine

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sits by Ianto’s bedside as he waits for him to wake up after being injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine...all mine

  


Title: Mine...all mine  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – mentions of KKBB and the YTNW - set early during TW S2  
Summary: Jack sits by Ianto’s bedside as he waits for him to wake up after being injured 1000 words

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

This is for the absolutely wonderful Happyhybrid Y   
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto

 

Mine...all mine

“Jack, you _have to let him go_...I need to check him over...” Owen rasped irritably as Jack clasped the unconscious body of the young Welshman to him, rocking him gently as he whispered “...you’re going to be alright...” over and over...

“ _Jack..!”_ Owen grabbed Jack’s head between his hands and forced him to look up, noting the frantic expression of worry and fear on his Captain’s face. His tone softened, “Jack...he might be really hurt...I need to see...” he removed Jack’s hands firmly but gently and moved him bodily to one side, leaning over to peel back the young man’s eyelids...totally unconscious...

Swiftly he checked him over for other injuries and found nothing other than a multitude of cuts, bumps and bruises – he’d been bloody lucky...and totally fucking stupid and he’d be telling him when he woke up!

“Owen..?” Jack was anxious...panicked beyond the normal worry over an injured employee... Owen arched an eyebrow, wondering...

“He’ll be fine...just the dart puncture wound - no other signs of significant injury - aside from the cuts and bruises...I’ll clean them up...”

“No...let me...you’re _sure_ he’s going to be ok..?”

“Yes, Jack...he’ll be fine...really...it was a sedative dart...a very potent sedative granted – would’ve pole-axed an elephant – but once it wears off...” Owen watched as Jack filled a bowl with warm water and sorted out some soft muslin cloth. “You going to be ok here..?”

“Yeah, you go and see to Tosh...she’s a bit upset that he took the dart for her...”

“Right bloody hero..!” Owen grumped as he headed up the steps towards the main hub. He paused at the top and glanced back. Jack was tracing his fingers over the contours of the Welshman’s face, the touch soft and tender... Again, Owen wondered...

He went over to Tosh. The pretty tech genius was tapping frantically on her keyboard, her usually immaculate hair awry and her face dirty and streaked with the tracks of her tears. Owen crouched down by her chair and put his arm around her. “He’s going to be fine...he’s just unconscious... tranquilliser dart...” Tosh let out a smothered sob and folded herself into the medic’s arms.

“I thought he was...dead...that should’ve been me...” she cried into his shoulder, her tears soaking the fabric of his shirt... He patted her back awkwardly, where was Gwen with that ruddy tea..? He needed a distraction...

“So, did you know..?” He felt her sobs subside a little.

“Know what..?” her voice muffled

“About Jack and the tea boy...”

“What’s that..? Tea’s up...” Gwen joined them.

Owen grinned “Jack and the tea boy...they’re shagging...and it looks more than that!”

“No!” simultaneous gasps from the two girls. They gazed at the wiry medic in disbelief. Sipping their tea they debated the latest development...

Down in autopsy, Jack had gently washed the dirt, grime and blood from Ianto’s unconscious body and now sat by his side, one hand linked fingers with the Welshman’s as he stroked his thumb over the unresponsive flesh. He leant over and brushed his lips against the younger man’s, before settling back down on the stool. Leaning closer he began talking, his mouth close to Ianto’s ear, willing the young man to come back to him...

“Why’d you do it? You couldn’t know it was just a sedative...you could’ve died...” Jack’s breath caught in his throat, “ _I can’t lose you...not now...I’ve only just found you_...” He squeezed Ianto’s hand and continued, his voice heavy with emotion, “I really did come back for you...all that time I was away...it was the memory of your face that kept me fighting...made me determined to get back...so I could tell you...and then there was Hart and it was mad...and I never did tell you...but I will...come back to me and I’ll say all those things I should’ve said...”

He took a deep breath, “...before I met you, knew you, I was an empty shell...I did my job, but I never let anyone in...not for such a long time... _you changed me...made me better_...you made me want so much more...I want to dance in the rain and under the stars...to keep you safe, no matter where we are... I was so lonely, but I never knew...never realised just what I had...you light up the darkness, like a flame...guiding me...loving me and I don’t deserve you...” His free hand brushed away his tears impatiently before moving to stroke gently down the side of Ianto’s face, his eyes widening when that lovely mouth gave a tiny smile and his eyelids fluttered open...

“Hey...” relief flooded his blue grey eyes

“Hey, yourself...nice speech...”

“How much did you hear..?” Jack pressed his lips lightly against Ianto’s. 

“Enough...all of it!” The Welshman slid his free hand around the Captain’s neck and tugged him closer, “...proper kiss...” he demanded as their mouths met, his soft moan lost as their tongues tangled, relief and passion swirling together and they lost themselves in the moment...

“Oh fuck!” Owen’s exclamation had them springing apart to look up, suddenly realising they had an audience...an open mouthed audience...

Jack helped Ianto to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him as the young man grinned sheepishly at his stunned colleagues.

“Something you want to share with us Jack?” Gwen couldn’t quite hide the edge to her voice.

“Share? No way...he’s mine...and I’m keeping him all to myself..!” He turned back to the Welshman and captured his lips tenderly, Ianto’s murmured “I’m yours...” sending a rush of warmth through him. He pressed their mouths together and proceeded to kiss the young man into oblivion, hands fisting through hair and raking over bodies as their passions rose until they ran out of air and broke apart, panting. 

Resting their foreheads together, Jack smiled, “...mine...all mine...” he whispered

“...yours, cariad...always...”

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
